prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling
Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling is an American animated television series that originally aired on CBS Saturday mornings from September 14, 1985 to June 27, 1987. History The show was animated and produced by DiC Entertainment, an animation studio that produced many animated shows at the time, such as Inspector Gadget, The Real Ghostbusters and The Littles. It featured animated adventures of popular WWF stars from the time, including its titular character Hulk Hogan. Hogan was the leader of the Faces, or heroic characters, and Roddy Piper was the leader of the Heels, or villainous characters. The show was comedy-focused. Rarely referenced, wrestling was simply a device to determine the heroes from the villains. The wrestlers themselves appeared in the live-action segments of the show; however, they did not provide the voices for their animated counterparts. The show was created following the breakthrough success of Hulk Hogan and the World Wrestling Federation (now World Wrestling Entertainment). At the time, the WWF featured Rock 'N' Wrestling which was a successful effort to cross-promote professional wrestling and rock 'n' roll that involved primarily pop-musician Cyndi Lauper. Although wrestlers were featured in the live action wrap around segments of the show, voice work for the show was done by professional voice actors. The last new episode of the show was broadcast on October 18, 1986. The show has since lived on in syndication and home video release. The theme to Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling is based on the Bonnie Tyler song, "Ravishing." Voices Heroes * Brad Garrett as Hulk Hogan * James Avery as Junkyard Dog * George DiCenzo as Captain Lou Albano * Ron Feinberg as André the Giant * Jodi Carlisle as Wendi Richter * Lewis Arquette as Superfly Jimmy Snuka * Pat Fraley as Hillbilly Jim * Joey Pento as Tito Santana Villains * Charles Adler as Roddy Piper * Aron Kincaid as The Iron Sheik * Ron Gans as Nikolai Volkoff * Jodi Carlisle as The Fabulous Moolah * Chuck Licini as Big John Studd * Ernest Harada as Mr. Fuji Other * Neil Ross as Mean Gene Okerlund Cast changes Mad Maxine was to be included as a character, but she left the WWF before it premiered and was replaced by The Fabulous Moolah. VHS releases Six NTSC VHS tapes were released by WWF Home Video. The first three volumes were released on November 23, 1999 and the remaining three on March 21, 2000. Vol. 1 contains the episodes *"Small But Mighty" (1985) and "Ten Little Wrestlers" (1985); Vol. 2 contains the episodes *"Amazons Just Wanna Have Fun" (1986) and "The Wrong Stuff" (1986); Vol. 3 contains the episodes *"Bucket" (1985) and "The Four-Legged Pickpocket" (1986); Vol. 4 contains the episodes *"Superfly Express" (1986) and "Ghost Wrestlers" (1986); Vol. 5 contains the episodes *"Foster Wrestler" (1985), "Muscle Madness" (1985), and "Big John's Car Lot" (1985) Vol. 6 contains the episodes *"Rock-N-Zombies" (1985), "My Fair Wrestler" (1986), and "The Junkyard 500" (1986). Trivia *At least one wrestler featured in Rock N' Wrestling went on to a further career in animation: Captain Lou Albano would voice the character of Super Mario in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, also by DiC. Category:Television programs